


Criminal Record

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader has a criminal record, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You have a criminal record and when Carol said she would never date someone with a record you come forward and tell her the truth.





	Criminal Record

Friday night wasn’t usually a quiet affair with the Avengers, but tonight was different.  Tonight, you were all gathered int he common room, sitting on the couches, chairs, or even on the floor as you all talked.  The topics of conversation flowed seamlessly and were about nothing serious.  You all had had enough seriousness for one day.

Carol had her arm slung around your shoulder, the two of you seated on the couch together.  “I don’t think I could date someone with a record,” Carol was saying.  Steve had started seeing someone with a record, she had been a vigilante at one time but now worked for Stark helping him design new tech.

Tony smirked and the others glanced at you to see your reaction to what your girlfriend had just said.  “Oh really?”

Carol furrowed her brows clearly confused by all the looks she was getting, “Yeah, I just don’t think I could do it, to be honest.”

“What if it was just a small crime?”  You asked as you looked up at her.  “Say vigilantism like Steve’s girl or theft?”

“Well what I meant was someone who was a psychopath, who went around murdering people, I wouldn’t date them,” Carol specified.  “And it depends on what kind of theft….  Why all the questions?”

You shook your head, chuckling before saying, “Babe, I have a record.”

Carol looked at you in shock, “What?!  Why didn’t you tell me?”

You shrugged, “It just never seemed important, plus we’ve only been going out for over two months and, to be honest, I thought you knew.  It’s in my file, everyone here knows that I have a past.  I just figured you did as well.”

“What did you do time for?”  She questioned.

“Not murder if that has you worried,” you said.  “In my younger years, I was gifted at boosting cars.  I worked for some lowlife and I would take them to him so he could scratch off the VIN number and repaint the cars.  I’d get a cut of the profits.  One day I got caught and did some time.  That’s actually how Tony found me.”

“She was the best at what she did,” he said with a grin.  “I needed someone that could get in undetected and take things.  Haven’t regretted it so far.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Carol said with a shake of her head.  

“You still wanna be with me?”  You asked seriously.  “If it bothers you that I have a record–”

“No!”  She said quickly.  “I still want to be with you, I just meant that I don’t think I could be with someone that was a murderer or something worse.  I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was shunning everyone with a record.”

“Well you did a poor job of that,” Sam said as he tilted his beer bottle at Carol.

Carol picked up one of the decorative pillows and tossed them at his head, “Shut up, Sam.”

The group laughed and you kissed Carol’s cheek, “Come on, babe.  Let’s get out of here before Tony starts using puns and jokes about how I stole your heart.”

“Oh!”  Tony chimed.

“Goodnight,” you said loudly before slamming the door shut behind you and rushing away with Carol.


End file.
